Games that Don't Suck int. (Company)
Games That Don't Suck Interactive is full of shit a videogame developer based on planet earth, best known for creating games based on the Wurld. Upon commission, they created the debut story for Jack Delong in the form of two point-and-click adventure games; Jack Delong gets kiked otu fo da hoem, and Jack Delong coms cralin bcak, however they are not the ones responsible for his existance in the Wurld, and it's debated as to whether these games are considered canon within the Wurld. Their most well-recieved game is Jimothy Jefferson Presents: Steven Sherman and Blake Toby: Friends 'til the Heart Attack: Pre-Emptive Game of the Year Edition, which currently has a 10% score on Metacritic. On January 31, 2014, prominent game designer Jimothy Jefferson announced his resignation from GTDSI, to form You'll Probably Hate Our Games LTD., an independent developer. Supposedly, this was due to the higher-ups planning to refocus the Wurld team on smaller works he deemed "shovelware", in an attempt to appeal more to an outside demographic. Jimothy stated "The shit they're pulling with this FNAF knock-off goes against everything the Wurld has stood for. The first thing my old bosses did when I was brought on to write Jack was tell me to make it piss off as many people as I could, make it something the lowest common denominator would avoid like the plague. This is how the Wurld always worked, and I'm not going to play a part in changing that." It is noted that Jimothy is really passionate about a game series based on a universe of intertwining in-jokes made by a gaggle of dorks who were just that bored. Following the release of Freddy Delong's, Jimothy stated surprise at how true the game was to the Wurld spirit, parodying YouTube-fodder indie horror games in a beautiful way. "I saw someone play the game on YouTube, and they were doing that dumb thing where they overexaggerate their screaming, and the game actually scolded them for it. That was beautiful." Games developed *Jack Delong gets kiked otu fo da hoem *Jack Delong coms cralin bcak *Non-specific filler game that doesn't exist *Another game they made in-between Wurldly games *Jimothy Jefferson Presents: Steven Sherman and Blake Toby: Friends 'til the Heart Attack: Pre-Emptive Game of the Year Edition *Jimothy Jefferson Presents: Steven Sherman and Blake Toby 2: Tomorrow Never Dies (Of a Heart Attack): Oh Fuck the last game actually did win game of the year edition *Jimothy Jefferson Presents: Steven Sherman and Putt-Putt: Friend's 'til the Gas Leak: We Really Need To Stop Giving Our Games Such Gigantic Titles Edition Ultra Platinum HD Diamond Deluxe Director's Cut (Co-Developed by Games of America) *Timmy and Ian's Hella Rad adventures: Fun for the whole damn family! *Jimothy Jefferson Presents: Steven Sherman and Blake Toby IV: The Fourth One That's Actually The Third, Because There Was A Spinoff Between This And The Last, Developed By Those Other Dudes Instead Of Us: Deadly Premonition Of A Heart Attack: How The Fuck Are You Gonna Fit All This Onto The Logo Editon Platinum Ultra HD Diamond Deluxe Triple Adamantium Edition 3D *Five Nights at Freddy Delong's